rfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
RMP Film Studios
'''RMP Film Studios '''is an RFMC film production company founded by armyperson557. History RMP Film Studios (formerly Littlelamp Productions) was created sometime in 2014. That same day, the company released its first production, titled, "Sword In Your Heart", following the story of three young men who set out to save Robloxia from the notorious 1x1x1x1. This would be their first and only film produced that year. In 2015, under the same name, the company released it's second film, "The Lineup", also under the direction of armyperson557, as with Sword In Your Heart. This would be the last film produced by littlelamp productions, before the owner, armyperson557, decided to rename it to RMP Film Studios. The renaming would take place on June 27, 2015, when the company released their first series, named Agent Clyde 005. The series follows an ex-RNA agent who gets a call from an agent promising him riches in return for his duties, but he later realizes there is a sinister plan behind it. Multiple episodes were released consecutively, with the second and third episodes being released a day and three days later, respectively. Shortly after, the newly named company would release their third film, titled Noob's World, about a depressed teen who finds a noob for a friend, who also happens to save him from evil. The production was simple, and the filming only lasted for a few days. After production was complete, the company went back to producing 2 more Agent Clyde 005 episodes, before putting it on hiatus to release their fourth film. Sword In Your Heart II, the sequel to Sword In Your Heart, was released on December 31, 2015. The film is about a soldier who saves his city from the vengeful JJ5x5, before all that he loves is lost. As with Noob's World, the production only lasted a few days, with minimal cast. On par with Noob's World, the production contained little actors, approximately only 10 more than Noob's World, however. It would also be the first film to withhold an I-16 rating. The company also released two shorts, "Into The Field", which is entirely in first person, and "Hacker". Following the release of Sword In Your Heart II, the company released their 6th episode of Agent Clyde, before putting it on hiatus again due to the upcoming filming of Runner, which would have been the company's fifth film. However, due to complications with casting and personal reasons of the director, the project was scrapped and replaced by a new film, Electra. Electra is about a war veteran who consults a team of specialists promising a serum that can grow back limbs, but when the procedure goes awry, he is able to wield powerful bolts of electricity, and he understands he must use his newfound powers for the greater good. However, as with runner, the film was put on a hiatus as the director and owner of RMP Film Studios, armyperson557, left Robloxiwood (now known as RFMC). This leave lasted almost two years, with armyperson557 making an appearance January of 2019. With his return, he announced that he would continue working on the film after receiving a spark of inspiration and motivation, and began working on the script. The film is expected to be released this coming fall. Company Filmography Awards No awards have been won for this company. Extra facts/info In-production * Electra Category:Film Studios